


Lethal Teamwork

by Megane



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Banter, Dopplegangers, Magic, Male Friendship, Manikins, Teamwork, Technically a Warm Up, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Noctis and Bartz meet up again — just in time to get ambushed by a small army of manikins.





	Lethal Teamwork

The air was thick with the sound of combat. Fire spells exploded in the air. The sounds of swords clashing resonated painfully in their ears. But there was no way they could stop now.

They were surrounded on all sides.

Bartz’s chest was hurting; his throat was burning with every breath he took. Noctis seemed worn down as well. He clutched his right arm with his left hand, even as he held a heavy sword in a tight grip. Bartz looked over to his companion before looking at the manikins in front of them. There were more behind them— all around them, even some in the air. This was one hell of a fight.

    “How ya feeling?” Bartz asked as his sword vanished from his grip.

    “Just peachy,” Noctis said in a breath. He straightened up his posture slightly. He was shaking, but he dismissed his sword as well. “Got a plan?”

    “Nothing good, nothing smart either.”

    Noctis looked over. “But it’s a plan?”

    “I guess.” Bartz laughed in spite of himself.

Three manikins rushed them. Noctis and Bartz stepped to the sides before summoning two new swords, sleek and rapier-like. They crossed the blades over each other and deflected the manikins back.

    “How high can you jump?”

    “Pretty high — I can warp.”

    “Think you can take me with you?”

    Noctis grimaced. “Dunno. But it’s worth a try.”

    “Just go, and I’ll come after you.”

    “Roger that.”

Before Noctis could warp, they were bombarded again, this time on all sides. Bartz provided most of the distraction. He summoned a chakram out of the aether and twisted around in a whirlwind of pain. While that happened, Noctis traded his longsword for a polearm, which he immediately chucked into the air. Bartz watched the other male go. “That’s my cue!” he shouted to no one in particular. He jumped up onto the shoulders of the manikin in front of him and then used all of his strength to jump up to meet Noctis. It wasn’t as high as he would have preferred, but it was high enough. Noctis reached out and grabbed him. With impressive teamwork, they were able to rotate in midair, and then Noctis threw Bartz higher up.

Bartz laughed before summoning a large longbow. He concentrated his energy on creating one thick arrow. He took aim — “Down the hatch!” — and fired. The one arrow aimed for Noctis, but then split off into multiple ones before the prince took damage. Noctis turned in the air and unleashed a hail of magic. It was a deadly mix of fire and lightning, and when the arrows hit, the end result was a massive explosion. The two warriors were launched higher. When Noctis was within reach, he grabbed onto Bartz and threw a sword down towards the ground. The two hit the ground, rolled forward, and then came up to their feet.

    Bartz laughed again. “Guess you can take people with you.”

    “Guess so.” Noctis shifted his weight to his right foot and sighed. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. He tilted his head just slightly and saw Bartz’s fist curled and waiting for him. He smirked, and the two knocked knuckles.

    “So what now?” he asked.

    “Well. It depends. We’ve got two choices: meet up with Yuna in Kefka’s lab or meet with Lightning at the destroyed castle.”

    “Pros and cons?”

    “Lightning’s pretty down to business, so if we pair off with her and whoever else she has, we’ll probably be in and out in no time.”

    “And Yuna?”

    “I dunno.” Bartz placed his hands behind his head. He kicked up his right foot and crossed it over his left. “I just like her. Plus, she has a lot of cool tricks with those guns of hers.”

    “Hm… Well.” Noctis looked around at the endless nothingness. Lifestream energy flowed around the vicinity, and there was a glowing altar of power in the very center of this space. “Let’s just get out of here first, and we’ll worry about the other stuff after.”

    “Sounds good.” As they began walking, Bartz tapped under Noctis’ right arm. “Ever think about doing archery?”

    “Huh? Not really.”

    “I think it’d be really cool on you.”

    “I’ve got something better,” Noctis teased with a small smile.

    “What can be better than a trusted bow and arrow?” Bartz challenged, trying not to grin.

    “Two words.” Noctis held up two fingers. “Automated. Crossbow.”

    Bartz snorted a laugh. “Ever since I came here, I got to learn about all the automated whatsits, but is it _really_ that impressive?”

    “When you’re in the middle of a firefight, it comes in handy. Can’t exactly get an arrow off if I’m getting shot at.”

    “But see, that’s why ya gotta be _stealthy_.”

    Noctis sighed softly. They came up to the orb of power. “You sound like a friend of mine.”

    “Aw. We’re not friends?” Bartz reached out a hand over the orb.

    Noctis followed suit. “Heh, we are.” He looked over towards Bartz. “But I’ll tell you about him sometime.”

    Bartz smiled. “I’d like that, Noct.”

After a moment, their forms disappeared from the endless space and took them to a safer space where they could go find their friends.


End file.
